They are real
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: This is my first story, and my first time here so please don't hate me! DX May have OOCniss. I change it to T 'cause I'm weird. Don't hit me! Prologue is sort of like the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi RedLunarRose15 here. This is my first story so please don't juge me! I don't own anything besides my OCs. Oh and Artemis is a twelve-year-old.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

** It was another day for thirteen-year-old Luna Heart. She was having a normal, boring day in her normal, boring life. You see she dreams of adventure; to travel the world. She even wishes she could go into the worlds of her favorite books and TV shows, but she thought that would never happen. However, she was wrong. As the saying goes "Be careful of what you wish for".**

* * *

**Ok so I had to make a story for school and it's was ment to be 2 pages, but it became 9, and now it is growing. This is that story, but with some changes like the OCs. Reamember this is my first story and I said that there will be OOCniss. Please don't hit me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay ch 1! Don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Ugh. Why did I forget to put my umbrella back in my backpack?" I questioned myself. It was raining; no more like water was being dumped from the heavens above, and I was drenched from head to toe. Earlier that day I was in a hurry because I slept in, so I was a mess. I needed to put on my glasses on, so I went through my backpack since I put my glasses case in the pocket in the front. Turns out, I took out my umbrella while searching for the case. When I was done freaking out, I was at Crystal's house.

"Geez Luna you look like you just ran a marathon." My best friend, Raven, stated with wide eyes. Raven is shorter than I am, pale as a vampire with freckles, has short red hair that goes at an angle, and blue eyes.

"Yah… well I feel like it…" I said while getting as much oxygen as I can.

"Why?" My other best friend, Crystal, asked me. Crystal, unlike Raven, looks a bit tanner, has dirty blond hair that goes a little below her shoulders, green eyes, and she is shorter than me to. Raven and Crystal are my two best friends. We knew each other since we were two. We make an odd trio; Raven being a tomboy. Crystal being kind of like a girly-girl but not quite since she plays basketball. Then there is me. I have short brown hair that goes down at an angle, brown eyes, freckles, blue/red/purple glasses, and the tallest of the group. I do not play sports, I play video games, I read books and manga, Japanese comic books, and watch anime, Japanese cartons. I'm the weird one of the group, and I try my best to make my friends to laugh if they are sad or bored.

"Well I slept in and I don't want to be late for school so I did what I needed to do in record time… I think." I explained while my friends were giving me a funny look.

"You come to my house late so how is this different?" Crystal asked yet again.

"Well I don't want to be late for school; get a slip, and get a detention, a-"

"Luna we get it." Raven interrupted.

"Well we should be going." Crystal declared.

"Alright." I said then sighed.

We left the house shortly after that. I decided to listen to my ipod only to find out I left it at home. 'Oh well.' I thought. Then I zoned out and the next thing I knew I was at school. School went by pretty fast, and when school was out, I walked towards the exit and saw it rain outside. I looked through my backpack, then realizing that I took out my umbrella while searching for my glasses.

"Fudge." I simply said.

I sighed, put my hoody up and walk outside.

Now I was walking in the rain, cold and wet. Could this get any worse? ... I had to ask that didn't I?

* * *

**Review please, and don't hit me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter so don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Um hello?"

"Huh?" I turned around to the voice and saw a boy. He looks deathly pale, vampire pale like Raven, but… paler. He is shorter than I am, has black hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing clothes that looked like they were from the Victorian era. I didn't know how, but he looked like Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler. All he needed was an eye-patch on his right eye, a blue ring on his left thumb, and Sebastian, Ciel's butler.

"My name is Artemis… and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" Artemis asked me.

"Jesterton. Are you lost?" I questioned.

"Well the thing is that I don't know how I got here." He said softly while blushing. Well what I think might be.

I decided to bring him back to my house since he might catch a cold.

"You could come to my house. I don't want you to catch a cold." I said.

He looked surprised.

"A-alright." He decided then smiled.

I smiled as well then said, "Come on my house isn't too far away. By the way, my name is Luna Heart. It's a pleaser to meet you."

"Likewise." Artemis replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Artemis Fowl or Futurama or other things, but the dogs belong to me though. Don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Soon enough we were in my house.

"Please take off your shoes." I said while taking off my shoes.

"Okay." He replied then doing the same.

We walked inside and I notice my mom on the couch watching TV.

"Hi mom. I brought a friend home." I said.

"Hi sweetie. Oh! You two are soaking wet!" My mom exclaimed.

"Yha well I forgot my umbrella." I explained to her.

"Go change and I'll see what I can do with your friend here."

"Thanks mom." I said while smiling.

"You're welcome." She said smiling as well.

My mom is a sweet, funny person. She has brown hair and eyes like me, and her glasses kind of looks like mine, but is brown on the outside and purple on the inside.

So I went up stares into my room and went into my pajamas. The pajamas have red long sleeves and red pants with words on it like 'don't snore' or 'zzz', and they are made from a nice, soft material.

I went down stairs with my damp clothes in hand, and saw Artemis in one of my dad's Green Bay Packers shirt and some old pants, who owns the pants I have no clue.

"Let me take those." My mom said while taking my clothes. She went down stairs to the basement. Then after a while, I heard the washing machine start.

"Your mother is quite nice." Artemis said.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

"So I have notice crates and toys in your house. Do you have dogs?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I do, a girl Jack Russell terrier named Sally and a boy Boston terrier named Bender. They are both very energetic."

"Bender?"

"Yes Bender. You see there is a show called Futurama, my dad likes it a lot, and he sees himself as Fry, the main character, and decided to name a dog Bender. Now we have a dog named Bender Bending Rodríguez Heart."

"That is interesting. Where are they?"

"At the vet. But be warned for when they come back, Sally is vary territorial and Bender is still a puppy who is losing his baby teeth, so he will try to 'eat' you." I said while motioning the quotation marks when I said 'eat'.

"I see. I'll be careful." He said while smiling.

"Come on let's sit on the couch." I said while going towards the piece of said furniture.

"Alright." Artemis said then went to sit at the left of me on the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied

I took the remote and changed the channel to SpongeBob Squarepants. The episode is the first one when SpongeBob goes to the Krusty Krab for a job.

"So Artemis tell me what happened." I said suddenly.

He sighed then said, "To tell the truth I don't know what happened. I was out in the garden when I felt a tingly sensation. Then I was out on the street, and felt rain. After that I saw you."

"So you were at home?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Well mother caught a cold so Juliet was taking care of her and Butler was in the kitchen making dinner."

What he said caught me off guard. I had a feeling of who he was by his name, but I thought it was a coincidence.

"Does your last name happen to be 'Fowl'?" I asked him.

* * *

**Clif-hanger! I think I spelled that right... Don't hit me! Oh and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a long chapter for this story soooo don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

He looked shocked, and then said, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Well please try not to… freak out, but you are a character in a book series." I said hoping that he does not do anything rash.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked with disbelief in his voce. Artemis looked scared, like a kid who could not find his mom.

"No, I'm completely serious. Look I'll even show you." I said. I got up, and then went to my backpack to get the book; the book is called _Artemis Fowl_. It is the first book in a series, but don't know what the other books are called.

"Here." I simply said while giving him the book.

He looked at it with wide eyes.

"H-how? How is this possible?" He asked.

"Well do you know what parallel universes and dimensions are?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"I see I'll tell you. Scientists theorize about parallel universes and dimensions. You see there are multiple universes and dimensions, and they are created from endless ideas that are real in that one place, or more. Take a video game for example; there is a universe out there where that game is real. Everyone's ideas are real in a universe in some shape or form." I explained to him.

"But how does that explain anything?"

"I'm getting there. The thing is you probably came from a parallel universe or dimension. Here you are a fictional character in a book. In your universe, everything in this book has happened. You probably came here because someone did not want you there. Maybe from revenge. How to get you back home… I don't know."

After I said that, there was an awkward silence. Then we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find a woman, but she was three inches tall, had red/orange, wavy hair that went down to her shoulders, pointy ears, and was wearing what looked like a green military uniform.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Yes you may." I said simply. I could not believe it, Holly Short was in my house, but I guess I should not be so surprised since Artemis Fowl is sitting on my couch.

"I don't want to be rude, but is your name Holly Short?" I asked the 'leprechaun'.

She gave me the same look that Artemis gave me.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Long Story." I turned my head and spoke to Artemis, "We have a gust." I told him. I turned my head back to Holly and said "Well don't just stand there, come on in."

She went inside the house and when she saw Artemis, she exclaimed, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Caption Short? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"Looking for you. See a rooky was preforming a spell when he sneezed, and messed up the spell. We didn't know what the spell did but reports said that a human disappeared about the same time the spell finished. Then we found out it was you who disappeared, and somehow found out you were in this universe, so Root wanted me to take you back since you trust me." She answered.

When Holly kept on saying 'we', I realized she meant she was talking about the LEPrecon.

"Well that explains how and why he's here." I said

Holly looked at the book in Artemis' hands; he notices this and said,

"Here it might give you some of the answers you're looking for." After that, he gives it to her.

"Oh yha, there is a secret message left from the author and it's on almost on every page. But it's in the Peoples language so I don't know what it says." I said.

"I see…" Holly said while looking though the book.

Suddenly we herd beeping and the sounds of something opening and closing.

"Holly, quick hide my mom's done with the laundry." I said in a hurried whisper. She nodded and went under the ottoman with the book. Just then, my mom came in with a basket full of clean clothes.

"The clothes are done; you can go change in the bathroom." My mom said to Artemis with his clothes in her hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Heart." He said while taking his clothes.

"You're welcome." My mom replied.

"I'll show you to the bathroom." I told Artemis.

He nodded as a reply.

I walked though my parent's room until I walked to a door.

"The light switch is behind the dresser." I said while turning the light on.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." I said while smiling. I walked back to the living room where my mom asked, "What's his name?"

"Artemis."

"That's an interesting name."

"Yes, it is."

"I won't tell your father."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"MOM! No he's just a friend." I said; I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sorry I just thought since you show up with a boy suddenly without telling me…"

"Is everything okay?" Artemis asked when he came into the room with his clothes on.

* * *

**Another clif-hanger! I suck at spelling, so don't hit me and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter so don't hate and hit me please!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

"Y-yes! Everything's fine!" I flustered; then laugh nervously.

"Um alright." He said while giving me a skeptical look.

"I'm going to the store be good." My mom suddenly declared. She got her things and left.

"Holly you can come out now." I told her.

"Thank goodness I thought she would never leave." Holly said in relief.

"Hey Holly can I talk to you for a sec.?" I asked her.

"Alright." She replied.

I went into the kitchen with Holly right behind me.  
"Holly please don't tell anyone what my mom said." I begged her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said in relief while smiling as well. We walk back to the living room where Artemis asked,

"Is it time to go?"

"Actually, yes it is." Holly said.

"So how are you going to get home?" I asked Holly.

"Easy; magic." She told me. "I'm going to get ready; you two can say your good-byes." Then she stared a spell.

"Well this is good-bye huh?" I said to Artemis.

"It is." He replied.

"Try to not get in trouble okay?"

"I can't promise anything about that." He said with a chuckle. Then Holly glowed a light blue, and Artemis the same a few seconds later.

"Good-bye Artemis. Good-bye Holly. It was a pleaser meeting you both." I told them.

"Same here. Good-bye Luna. May we meet again, someday." Artemis said while smiling, and slowly faded away with Holly.

I smiled then felt a tear ran down my face.

'Stupid. You shouldn't be sad; you should be happy. You meet Artemis Fowl and became friends with him. Besides he needed to go home sometime.' I thought to myself.

I noticed the book _Artemis Fowl_ on the ground with a piece of paper sticking out. I pick up the book, and took the paper to find it saying,

_'Thank you for finding him, and keeping him safe._

_ -Holly short'_

I felt really happy when I read it. I became friends with _the_ Artemis Fowl and thanked by Caption Holly Short in the same day. Maybe my day wasn't so bad after all.

**_The End?_**

* * *

**That's the end or is it? So tell me your thoughts on this! Don't hit me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muhahahaha! New chapter! Gess whos POV it's in! Don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Artemis's POV_**

My name is Artemis Fowl. I am a twelve-year-old boy, but unlike other boys, I am a genus. I have captured a fairy by the name of Holly Short, and used her for ransom. I did not get all the money that I wanted; but I had Holly cure my mother and gave her some of the money that I got from the ransom. After the whole incident happened, we talked and tied lose ends and became friends in a way. She is the only fairy that I can fully trust for now; maybe I can trust the others as well, but only time can tell.

I was sitting on a bench in the garden, watching the birds go by, just thinking.

_Flashback…_

_ "So Juliet, tell me how is mother?" I asked Butler's little sister._

_"She is doing fine. Maybe in a day or two the fever will go down." Juliet replied while taking a bowl of cold water with a towel with her to mother's room._

_ "I see. Make sure she gets what she needs." I told her._

_ "Yes I'll make sure. Don't worry." She said then walked to mother's room._

_ 'I'll go see how Butler is doing with dinner.' I thought while going to the kitchen._

_ "Butler the food smells wonderful." I complemented Butler._

_ "Thank you sir. The food will be done in a have an hour though so you will have to wait for a little longer." Butler said to me without looking away from the food._

_ "I'll be in the garden if you need me." I told him in return._

_ I walked outside, and found a bench. I decided to sit down and just think about how everything is now._

_End of flashback…_

It was after I saw a robin I felt a strange sensation, I found myself on a sidewalk. I felt rain on my head, and after a few seconds, I was soaking wet. I turned around and found a girl; what seemed like a girl anyways, since she had a hood up. I didn't know where I was, but I did not want to make a bad impression so I swallowed my pride.

"Um hello?" I asked. I never felt so embarrassed in my whole entire life.

"Huh?" I heard her say and turned around; by the voice and I saw her face. I had to admit she looked a little cute. _'What I'm I thinking?!'_ I mentally slapped myself.

"My name is Artemis… and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" I asked the girl. I saw something in her eyes, but I could not tell what it was.

"Jesterton. Are you lost?" She asked me. Jesterton, huh. What a strange town.

"Well the thing is that I don't know how I got here." I told her, I could feel my checks heating up. Great just great.

I was standing there not knowing what to do when she said, "You could come to my house. I don't want you to catch a cold."

I was taken aback, I didn't expect her to invite me to her home. I was thinking of the pros and cons then decided to go.

"A-alright." I said then smiled wanting to be on her good side.

"Come on my house isn't too far away. By the way, my name is Luna Heart. It's a pleaser to meet you." She told me. Luna Heart huh, what an interesting name.

"Likewise." I said to Luna.

* * *

**So tell me your thoughts! Don't hit me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter yay! For now on It will be in Artemis's POV untill I say so or something like that. Don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Soon we arrived to a house that I assumed was Luna's. It is white with a green roof. We walked into the porch and she told me, "Please take off your shoes." While taking off her shoes.

"Okay." I replied while doing the same.

We walked inside, and I notice a woman who looked like Luna.

"Hi mom. I brought a friend home." She said to the woman who I now know is her mom. _'Friend? She thinks me as a friend already?'_ I thought to myself. _'No that cannot be. We just met.'_ I argued with myself.

"Go change and I'll see what I can do with your friend here." I suddenly heard from Luna's mother.

"Thanks mom." Luna said.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Heart said to Luna while smiling.

Luna went upstairs to her room I assumed.

"Here, this is my husband's shirt and some old pants; you can change in there." She said to me; giving me the clothes and pointed to a room that has swinging doors.

"Thank you." I said, and walking to the room.

After getting dress I walked back to the room I was in before, and I gave Mrs. Heart my wet clothes. Then Luna came down in red pajamas with words on the bottoms. Now, without the hood, I saw her better, she took off her glasses I notice that she had on before. Because of her hair being wet, her hair looks almost black. She has beautiful brown eyes that from a dissents looks black, full pink lips, and freckles doting from her left check, across the bridge of her nose, to her right check_. 'She's beautiful… Wait what? Did I just call her beautiful? Nononononononono! Stop thinking that!'_ I mentally yelled at myself. I could feel my face get warm. I just hope that she does not notice my face.

I snapped out of my mental argument with myself to see Mrs. Heart leave.

"Your mother is quite nice." I told Luna.

"Thank you." She replied while smiling. _'What a wonderful smile… Stop thinking such things!'_

To distract myself I looked around the room and saw toys and two crates.

"So I have notice crates and toys in your house. Do you have dogs?" I asked her.

"Yes I do, a girl Jack Russell terrier named Sally and a boy Boston terrier named Bender. They are both very energetic." Luna told me…

"Bender?" I thought aloud.

"Yes Bender. You see there is a show called Futurama, my dad likes it a lot, and he sees himself as Fry, the main character, and decided to name a dog Bender. Now we have a dog named Bender Bending Rodríguez Heart." She explained to me.

"That is interesting. Where are they?"

"At the vet. But be warned for when they come back, Sally is vary territorial and Bender is still a puppy who is losing his baby teeth, so he will try to 'eat' you." She said while motioning the quotation marks when she said 'eat'.

"I see. I'll be careful." I said while smiling.

"Come on let's sit on the couch." She said while going towards the couch.

"Alright." I said then went to sit at the left of Luna on the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied in turn.

She took the remote and changed the channel to a show called 'SpongeBob Squarepants.'

"So Artemis tell me what happened." Luna said suddenly.

I sighed then said, "To tell the truth I don't know what happened. I was out in the garden when I felt a tingly sensation. Then I was out on the street, and felt rain. After that I saw you."

"So you were at home?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Well mother caught a cold so Juliet was taking care of her and Butler was in the kitchen making dinner." After I said that, she looked surprised.

"Does your last name happen to be 'Fowl'?" She asked me.

* * *

**The evil cliff-hanger is back! I think I spelled 'cliff-hanger' right this time! Review and don't hit me please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I'm doing the whole thing again in Artemis's POV. From coming to the other univers to going back home and then some. Please don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

I could not believe it. She knows my name; I did not tell her my last name. Maybe she knows about my father, but I could not be sure.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked her.

"Well please try not to… freak out, but you are a character in a book series." She said. _'I'm not real… I am not real? That is impossible I am here aren't I? This has to be a joke, a terrible one.'_

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm completely serious. Look I'll even show you." Luna said, then went to her backpack to get the something; most likely the book she said that I came from.

"Here." She simply said while giving me the book. I looked at it with wide eyes. There on bold letters said 'Artemis Fowl'. _'Th-that can't be. This is just has to be some sick joke right? No it's real.'_

"H-how? How is this possible?" I asked her.

"Well do you know what parallel universes and dimensions are?" She asked me. Of course I know what they are, but I wanted to see what she knew. Maybe she knows how this happened. Therefore, I shook my head.

She explained to me what a parallel universes and dimensions. I know what they are but I wanted to see what she knows. I was quite surprised on how much she knew about that.

"But how does that explain anything?" I asked her.

"I'm getting there. The thing is you probably came from a parallel universe or dimension. Here you are a fictional character in a book. In your universe, everything in this book has happened. You probably came here because someone did not want you there. Maybe from revenge. How to get you back home… I don't know." She told me. _'Revenge… Maybe _they_ wanted to get back at me somehow since I'm not dead.' _I thought to myself.

"We have a gust." Once I heard Luna say this I snapped out of my thoughts.

When I saw Caption Holly Short I was stunned to say in the least.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Holly exclaimed.

"Caption Short? What are you doing here?" I asked. I was confused; _'Holly Short is here… in another universe… just to find me? Why?'_

"Looking for you. See a rooky was preforming a spell when he sneezed, and messed up the spell. We didn't know what the spell did but reports said that a human disappeared about the same time the spell finished. Then we found out it was you who disappeared, and somehow found out you were in this universe, so Root wanted me to take you back since you trust me." She explained. _'So the only reason she's here is because I trust her more. Why do I feel sad? This is not like me… What's happening to me?'_ I never felt so confused in my life.

I notice Holly look at the book in my hands and I said, "Here it might give you some of the answers you're looking for." Then I gave it to her.

I was thinking about my feelings, and the whole situation. There was beeping and the sounds of something opening and closing; I heard a hurried whisper from Luna, and then Holly went under the ottoman that was in front of me. Mrs. Heart came with a basket full of clothes; she gave me my clothes and Luna showed me to the bathroom. After I finish putting on my clothes, I walked towards the living room; I heard Luna and her mother talking.

"MOM! No he's just a friend." Luna said. _'Just a friend huh… Why do I feel disappointed? Do I like her more than a friend? Wait no! Of course not! She is just a friend! Stop thinking such things!'_ I yelled at myself. I finally decided to step in.

"Is everything okay?" I asked and walk into the room.

* * *

**Review and don't hit me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter for real! Don't hit me because it's short!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

"Y-yes! Everything's fine!" She flustered; then laughs nervously. _'Cute… Stop it!'_ I didn't believe her since I heard her talk to her mother. Mrs. Heart left and Holly went out of her hiding spot. She went to the kitchen with Luna. I decided to put on my shoes and when Holly came back, I was told it was time to go. We said our good-byes and when Luna was fading, I saw that she was crying. We were at my house now…

"Holly would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked her.

"Thank you." And with that we went inside.

"Butler Holly is staying for dinner." I told him.

"Yes." He replied.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and I could not stop thinking about Luna. I was in my bed thinking when I heard a knock.

"Come in." I called.

It was Holly.

"Artemis there is something that I want to tell you."

"What?"

"Well the LEPrecon is finding a way to travel to different worlds, parallel worlds, and I thought you should know."

"What do you mean? Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I've notice the look on your face when you look at Luna and when Luna looks at you. I want to help you… And if we finish it I want you to go first. So you can be with her."

I could not believe her. If this feeling for Luna is what I think then maybe just maybe she feels the same.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Good-bye." I said then she left. _'Luna… wait for me. I'll be back. I promise.' _My dreams that night was of Luna and us being together.

**The end… maybe**

* * *

**The end! Okay PM me if you want to make a sequle of this or something. Review and don't hit me please!**


End file.
